1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a suspended exercise device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a suspended exercise device which a user places his or her feet upon to exercise while sitting down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mental and physical health benefits of exercise are well known. The physical benefits include reduced risk of heart disease and high blood pressure. Additionally, extended periods of time spent working at a desk or studying may be harmful if that activity is an impediment to the amount of exercise that one can get each day. It has been shown that not moving while working or studying at a desk may cause postural fixity, which is the static loading of the musculoskeletal system. Postural fixity may cause back, neck, shoulder and other pain. Extended periods of time spend sitting at a desk can also lead to obesity when paired with a poor diet because the individual is simply not burning calories to inactivity.
The mental health benefits of exercise include reduced depression and anxiety, and improved psychological well-being.
In the prior art there exists various exercise devices which can be used with a desk and/or a desk chair. However, each of these devices requires active participation and focus from the user. In this respect, these devices may be a distraction to the user while the user is attempting to study or work. Thus, the act of exercising is still in conflict with the user's study or work.
There remains a need for an exercise device which can be used as an “unconscious” device in which the user does not necessarily have to perform active exercises in order to reap the benefits of the device. This type of device would allow the user to burn calories while they are not actively exercising.
The present invention, as detailed hereinbelow, seeks to fill this need by providing a suspended footrest device which can be easily installed in any suitable location and used either actively or passively to provide movement and exercise to a user in a seated position.